


Normal is weird

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Love, Normal Life, Random Encounters, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: The lives of the members of the Queen family aren't exactly normal although sometimes they do normal things. Yet, doing something as normal as going to grocery shopping can be interesting. They just can't avoid some weird encounters.





	Normal is weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 215 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver, Felicity and William were sitting in the car. Felicity was driving and Oliver was next to her on the front seat. William was sitting on the middle back seat and he explained animatedly how he planned on building a combustion engine with his friends at school. It wasn’t exactly included in their curriculum but they had a permission to do it. 

Felicity asked enthusiastically further questions and Oliver just enjoyed their exchanges. It was a beautiful day and everything was actually fine. They had found their new normal while they had kept living their lives. It had taken quite a long time but now they weren’t strangers to their own lives anymore. It made Oliver extremely happy and that’s why he had agreed to go to a grocery store with his family.

Normally, Raisa dealt with groceries and kept their everyday lives running by cleaning, washing and cooking. Yet, today they had decided to let her have a few days off which meant Oliver, Felicity and William were going to a grocery store together as a family. 

First, Oliver hadn’t been enthusiastic to go because they were very public figures and many people had not-so-sophisticated opinions about them. Then he had looked at his family and he had decided that he wanted to have a piece of normality in his life. He also needed to cherish every moment with his family. His imprisonment had taught him that and he wasn’t going to forget it any time soon although he had already been back for seven months. 

Oliver gazed at his family and a wide grin spread across his face. Suddenly, Felicity exclaimed happily and Oliver jumped on his seat. He hadn’t prepared himself for that.

William doubled over laughing and he said: “I wondered when you were going to notice that they were playing our song.”

“Better late than never,” she laughed back while Oliver held his chest because of the shock.

He shook his head and inquired: “Why do you have ‘your song’?”

He made quotation marks with his fingers when he said, ‘your song’. William and Felicity laughed even harder if possible. He didn’t understand how his wife and son had their song when he didn’t have a song with Felicity. Not that he was jealous because he was always happy when Felicity and William shared something so passionately. Nevertheless, he wanted to know the story behind the song.

“Maybe you should have some water so you can recover from your shock, dad,” William said and tapped Oliver’s shoulders. Then he offered a water bottle for Oliver and he took it smiling back at his son. 

“Sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to startle you with my joyous squeak,” Felicity said and squeezed his knee.

After that she returned her both hands onto the steering wheel and she continued: “But it’s William and my song. We’ll explain everything after the song.”

Then Oliver’s wife and son started to sing along loudly. There was such a joy on their faces and Oliver was sure that there was a funny story behind the whole thing. He listened to them and he couldn’t stop smiling. This was what a real happiness meant for him. It was about small moments that surprised him with their pureness and domesticity. They weren’t pretended or forced. Moments like this made his life worth living.

Eventually, the song ended and Oliver turned to look at his son whose whole face was shining. William started explaining: “It seems like we’re stuck with this song. Every time we’re in the car it’s playing. That’s why, it became our song in the first place.”

William stopped for a while and his face trembled a little. He also wrinkled his nose like he was thinking of something unpleasant. He continued explaining: “You were still in prison when we developed this habit of ours.”

Oliver didn’t know what to say to that. He wanted to erase the sad expression on William’s face. He would never be able to forgive himself how much pain he was still causing with his unilateral decision. Oliver shifted slightly so he could turn to look at his son better. He took a gentle hold on William’s forearm and smiled at him apologetically. William smiled back at him and after while he waved his hand dismissively. 

“I’m fine, dad,” he assured Oliver.

Oliver let go of his son and he turned to look at Felicity. Felicity was also smiling sadly while she stared at the road. She didn’t turn her gaze but Oliver knew that she was still aware of Oliver and William’s silent exchange.

“When we first started our carpool karaoke sessions, we had really funny conversation, didn’t we, William? Do you remember?” Felicity asked and winked via the rear-view mirror.

William blushed deeply and Felicity let out a bubbly laugh. Oliver wanted to laugh at his son reaction but he didn’t dare because William looked so embarrassed. What had they talked about back then? 

“Do you care to share with me?” Oliver asked good-naturedly. 

“We talked about girls and dating,” Felicity told while William blushed even more. 

Oliver was surprised and he turned to look at William. He had never talked about girls or dating with his son. Oliver didn’t even know if William liked more girls than boys. Maybe he liked both sexes. Oliver started to blame himself. Why hadn’t he ever thought about this? William was thirteen now and he could have his first crush. Oliver had been thirteen when he had had his first real kiss and he had been around fourteen or fifteen when he had started dating. 

Then Oliver frowned. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the idea of William start dating when he was so young. It was okay if he was curious or interested but he shouldn’t be seriously dating. Oliver had been way too young when he had started dating and it had affected his later relationships. It wasn’t good if you rushed some things just because you felt like there was some kind of pressure. 

Oliver panicked when he realized that he had been silent for too long. He cleared his throat and asked casually: “Was there a reason why you were talking about girls and dating?”

“Dad,” William complained and Oliver wasn’t sure how he should proceed.

Luckily, Felicity stepped in and she said: “William has promised to tell us when he starts dating seriously.”

Oliver let out a relieved sigh. William wasn’t already dating so he hadn’t missed anything. Oliver wanted to be there for his son when he took those big steps in the future. He was extremely grateful for not being in prison when William would take that step. He could have missed those small moments.

Oliver’s thoughts were interrupted when Felicity informed: “We’re here.”

She parked the car and they walked to the store. William took a trolley and started to slide with it before Oliver and Felicity commanded: “William.”

William smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulder while he said: “Sorry, reflexes.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and took a hold on Oliver’s hand before whispering: “I blame your genes.”

Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand affectionately as they walked forward. First, they got everything for their dinner. They filled their trolley with pasta, vegetables, meat and fruits. They laughed and enjoyed the normal part of their lives. Oliver was glad for the chance to see William and Felicity so care-free. William pushed the trolley on front of them while Oliver and Felicity walked more slowly behind William. 

Abruptly, William stopped and he froze. Oliver followed his son gaze and he saw a pretty, young girl with blonde hair. She was about at William’s age and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He went next to his son who had slightly blushed. He also seemed to be rooted to that exact spot.

“Who is she?” Oliver whispered into his son’s ear and William winced when he noticed that he was busted.

“No one,” he answered and tore his gaze away from the girl. 

“You wouldn’t act like that if she was no one,” Oliver teased.

William shrugged and smiled at his dad sheepishly. Then he told: “She is Olivia. We attend the same science classes. She’s brilliant.”

Oliver smiled at his son knowingly but he didn’t tease him more. It seemed like both of them had weakness for intelligent women. William was more mature than Oliver had been at William’s age. Maybe William would make better choices than he did. It was best if Oliver didn’t interfere.

Felicity came next to them and asked: “What are you two scheming?”

“Nothing,” William said quickly and started to push the trolley.

When William walked past the girl named Olivia, he shyly waved his hand at her. Olivia waved her hand back at him. William’s smile could have lightened the whole store.

“Oh, that was what you two were scheming,” Felicity giggled and pressed a small kiss on Oliver’s cheek.

Then she asked while she lowered her voice: “Should I already run a background check?”

Oliver whispered into her ear: “Not yet.” 

After his answer, he gently nipped at Felicity’s earlobe and earned a giggle from his wife. William had already rushed away. They walked further and soon they were at the ice-cream section. Felicity squirmed away from Oliver who wanted to protest. However, he stopped himself because she was so enthusiastic. She almost ran to the freezer and Oliver wanted to laugh at his wife’s love for ice-cream. It almost made him jealous. 

Felicity opened one the freezer doors and she was about take a package of ice-cream out. However, her movement ceased and she looked at the man on her right. Oliver frowned because he didn’t recognize the man. 

Oliver heard when Felicity quietly said: “Myron Forest.”

The name rang a bell and soon Oliver remembered Felicity’s ex-boyfriend and his roommate. Myron had also attended MIT with Felicity and Cooper Seldon who was Felicity’s dead ex-boyfriend. Oliver wrinkled his nose although he had no reason not to like Myron.

“Felicity Smoak,” Myron exclaimed and pulled her into an awkward hug. 

Myron was a little breathless when he let Felicity go and continued: “What are you doing nowadays?”

“I have my own business now,” she explained.

“I have also heard that you’re married to a superhero,” Myron smirked and Oliver felt like now was the moment to join them. 

“Yeah,” Felicity said while Oliver came behind her and tangled his left-hand fingers with Felicity’s fingers.

Then Oliver offered his right hand and Myron accepted it. They shook hands. It was an awkward exchange and Oliver might have put too much pressure on Myron’s hand. Myron winced slightly and Felicity declared at Oliver.

When they let each other’s hands go, Myron rubbed his hand while he said: “You once paid me a visit as the Green Arrow. I have to admit that you’re really convincing.”

Oliver nodded but didn’t answer because he had nothing to say. Luckily, they were saved by William’s breathless voice: “Can we go now? All this food is making me hungry.”

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at their son who was pushing the trolley towards them. When William realized that they had company, he frowned a little and apologized: “Sorry. I didn’t know you were busy.”

“No, no, William. We should go,” Felicity rushed to say and she gave an apologetic smile to Myron. Oliver went next to William and they started to walk towards the cash registers.

She quickly said before turning away: “It was good to see you, Myron.”

“You too, Felicity,” Myron returned the compliment.

After that Felicity ran to Oliver and William. When she caught them, William asked casually: “Who was he?”

“Myron Forrest. We went to MIT together and we haven’t seen each other in a long time. It was nice to see him,” Felicity explained as they reached the registers.

“Cool,” William said and he didn’t pay any further attention to Myron.

William started to load their groceries on the counter but he stopped as he noticed a blonde woman on their left. William whispered: “Dad, isn’t she your attorney?”

Oliver followed his son’s gaze and saw Jean Lorraine. It was weird to see her wearing casual clothing and flats. 

“Yeah, she is my attorney, buddy,” Oliver answered to William who nodded.

Jean noticed them and she looked surprised for a moment but regained her composure quickly. She took a few steps towards them while William and Felicity kept loading the groceries. 

“Oliver,” Jean greeted and pressed two small kisses on Oliver’s both cheeks. 

“Jean,” Oliver said.

“Being a free man suits you,” she teased good-naturedly.

“I think so, too,” Oliver replied and smiled at her. 

“Try not to get into more troubles, please,” she said while her gaze shifted to Felicity and William.

“I’ll try my best,” Oliver assured her and Jean turned her gaze back to Oliver.

She patted his cheek and sighed unexpectedly: “Your mom would be proud of you.”

Oliver was shocked for a while and he didn’t know what to say. He hadn't waited for her to bring his mother up. Finally, he whispered: “Thank you, Jean. For everything.”

“My pleasure,” she said and winked her eye at him.

Then she turned to look at her own family which was already leaving. She motioned towards them apologetically and Oliver nodded. She gave a final smile to Oliver as she turned away and shouted over her shoulder: “I mean it, Oliver. Stay out of trouble.”

Felicity snorted when she heard the last line: “Like that is going to happen.”

She and William had already paid and packed everything so they were ready to leave. Oliver took the bags and they walked back to their car. Felicity unlocked the doors and she was about to slide to the driver’s seat when she let out horrific sound.

William and Oliver both turned their eyes to Felicity who cried out: “I forgot ice-cream. How could I forget ice-cream?”

Oliver let out a relieved sigh and chuckled before saying: “I have a secret stash. Otherwise you two would eat everything.”

Felicity jumped up and ran to the other side of the car. She grabbed Oliver from his collar and placed a wet kiss on his lips. She squealed: “You’re my hero.”

Oliver framed her face and placed another kiss on her lips while William complained before he climbed into the car: “You two are just gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William hasn't called Felicity his mom. One day the word just slips and it causes a real internal turmoil in William's mind.


End file.
